The Kainan Pride
by Anduril
Summary: Yaoi, Kainan High School. A mysterious man appeared, took the Kainan Pride. COMPLETED!
1. The Kainan Pride- Prologue

****

Title: The Kainan Pride

Part: Prologue

Author: Anduril

Genre: Yaoi.

Pairing: Maki/?

Rating: Yaoi- PG-13 ( I have no idea why I put 13 here, hehehe....)

Archive: ff.net (if I could figure out how to upload this thing there). Anybody who wants it, please help yourself, but email me so I know where my fics are. Thank you.

Email: d11kitsune@yahoo.de

Warning: Self-checked. Hence..hehehe....

Note: Well...this is my first SD multi-shots! hehehe... it's getting longer than what I expect. Anyway, the fics is a result of a challenge from Akira14, posted on SDBC on Feb 21st. Please R&R. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied. 

THE KAINAN PRIDE

Epilogue

Kainan High School is one of the high school in Kanagawa, Japan. The school was best known for their great basketball team. It has one of the largest basketball clubs in Kanagawa. The team had been featured prominently in the Inter-High Basketball Competition for many years now. Many students in the junior high who's aiming to excel in basketball had chose Kainan to further their studies. Even then, they have to compete with many talented players in Kainan to earn the first-team position.

That is why the first-team members earned respects from their fellow students. And the most respected member in Kainan's team is their captain, Shinichi Maki. Students spoke in awe about their popular captain. For many years, he and Fujima Kenji of Shoyo competed to be the best guard in Kanagawa basketball circuit. But there was always no competition as the statistic shows, he scored the most points in the preliminaries, thus, making him the best player in Kanagawa. Kainan flourished under his leadership, had gotten very far in the IH, and earned him the nickname Monster. He was expected to graduate with honours and join the Japan Training Camp when the time comes. All in all, he was the pride of Kainan.

And like many established schools, Kainan has its own stories and legends. And one of the story involved a certain plaque in the main basketball gym. A figure of a phoenix-like bird was engraved on the silver-matel. It was known as the Kainan Bird. The bird was hung on the top spectators' box in the gym. Story has it, when the bird was given to Kainan as a present, the Kainan's luck had been change. Hence, the bird stays since it brought good luck to the team. It never moves out of the gym and had been tendered dearly by the students. They were proud of their bird, of their mascot, of their identity.

Little did they know the Kainan pride will be taken away...


	2. Cherry Lips

Note: The excerpt is from Cherry Lips, a song by Garbage. Not mine at all. It will be better if you listen to the song first, help with the imagination I reckoned. Hehehe….

Warning: I'm not a fashionable person, dunno what's hot and what's not. So, here I am, hopefully describe something of a cool kinda guy. Please R&R.

Part 1: Cherry Lips

Sunday Night: Kainan High School Gym.

It's Kainan Halloween Ball and Maki could have swear he was about to fall asleep. It's not that he didn't enjoy himself, it's just, in his personal opinion, the party lacked the spirit needed to make it alive. Lots of Kainan students just mingled around, none take any initiative dance on, making the dancefloor empty as result. Although they did dressed up in various outfits, some were pretty impressive, while others... _I'm suppose to be a Shohoku student... what kind of costume is that??????? At least nobody dress up as Sakuragi with red-hair dye._ Maki cringed at that thought. 

Anyway, he just couldn't care less about what kind of costume everyone had. It's just a Halloween Ball, something that is not part of Japanese culture, but the management in Kainan High School reckoned it will be fun to have one. _Just to show that us Japanese can let our hair down too!_ Maki reminiscence of the previous conversation he had with his teacher. Then, he saw Jin and Kiyota, his teammates from the basketball team, filling up their glasses with the sweet red punch.

"Guys...careful with the punch. Not too much. We have a game this Friday."

"But captain! It's our chance to let our hair down!" Kiyota, with his long hair down, stressed. He was dressed as a vampire, with pointed teeth, dark purple cape and fake blood trailing on his chin. 

"It's true captain! And it's only a practise game against Shohoku." Jin poked in. Jin dressed up as a pirate, complete with an eye-band and fake parrot attached to his torn shirt. Maki didn't like Jin's tone, a game is a game, doesn't matter what kind of game. For him, only victory is good enough.

"Jin.." Kiyota started to say.

"What?"

"You scare me. You look like that rookie Rukawa from Shohoku when he was injured in IH. You know...when he got to wear one eye bandage. ha ha! That pirate rookie. "

"I am NOT!" Jin protested, taking off his eye bandage so he can glare at Kiyota with full effect.

"Well...ha ha! Yea, I mean, no, I mean...whatever. ha ha!" Nobody wants to mess up with the Kainan three-pointer specialist, especially NOT from his teammates. "And captain, who are you suppose to be?"

"A member of a SWAT team." Maki said, confirming the previous assumption when they saw the captain don a blue overall, black cap that printed SWAT and black boot. 

"Cool! You will protect us innocent Kainan students who only wanna have FUN!"

"Yea..." Maki had to agree. "And I have a gun to do so." He pointed the water-pistol at Kiyota and mockingly pressed the trigger.

"You cannot kill the undead!"

But his words were cut short when the whole gym fall into a hush. Everyone turned their direction to the main door. There, stood a tall, confident, almost cocky man, who looked like he rather be anywhere on Earth than here. He swept the gym with his eyes and started to walk in. He looked like he doesn't belong in this world, he looked like somebody from Ann Rice's Vampire gothic world, strange and weird, full of mysteries and dangers. 

__

Ravishing.

He walked towards the Kainan trio, slowly, yet, with a sexy confident. His hair was combed to the back, giving a good view of his face. One can also see a strand of purple and blue in his hair. He had a make-up on. His long thick eyelashes were enhanced with a black eyeliner. A dragon was dangling from his left ears. His pouty, lucious lips was refined with dark purple colour. _What is he? A Devil in disguised?_

****

You could make grown men gasp when you go walking past

Even a man like Maki. It looked as if the Devil himself had graced them with his presence, and everyone wants a piece of him. They can only murmured, and gaped at that man, for his look alone demanded attention. And they found themselves fallen with every grace he took. It was too late to get out now. They were captives in this man's land.

  
**In your hot pants and high heels**

That tight, black, glittering leather pants, perfectly hung on his hips, tight maroon shirt, revealing every contour of his muscle. His five-inches black boot, fit nicely into his feet. He looked seductively innocent. _Not a boy, but not yet a man._

  
**They could not believe that such a body was for real**

Who could? Long legs that seems never-ending, small waist that just wanted to be hold, muscles that demanded to be explore, with pearly white skin that beg to be touch, long neck that needed the attention, buttock that wanted to be pinch, the shoulder that's just commanded a kiss, or two. It's an epitome of a perfect man.

****

It seemed like rainbows would appear

Somebody switched on the dance lights. Fusion of colours, green, blue, red, yellow appeared on the dance floor, giving the Devil the spotlight he didn't need.

****

Whenever you came here the clouds would disappear

It seems he was the one that banished the darkness away, and brought the colours in. _The life of the party is here._

****

Because you look just like a girl

A girl who every other guy in the gym want to take home with. And a girl who every other girl wants to go home with.

  
**Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast**

He looked at Maki. Maki found himself drowned into the deep blue eyes. The blue eyes that hide his dark intention. The blue eyes that can bend a straight man. The blue eyes that can cast a passionate spell. And Maki knew he lost. Lost in the dark blue eyes. Lost in his dangerous soul. Lost even before he started to play this game. 

But somehow...deep down, he was glad he lost. This is one man he didn't mind loosing to. And he felt his heart beat faster every second the man walked nearer to him. It seems like the whole world was forgotten. Gone are the music, the fancy lights, the other people... it was only him and this man exist in this moment of time. _He's coming towards me!_

"Wanna dance?" he asked in perfect English. 

Maki can only nodded.

What a dance it turned out to be. 

****

Go baby go go

He moved gracefully… seductively.

****

We're right behind ya

He threw away Maki's cap, and ran his fingers through his thick brown hair.

****

Go baby go go

And his fingers trailed Maki's backbone, penetrating even the thick cloth.

****

Yea, we're lookin' in ya.

And his blue eyes never leaves Maki's even for one second.

****

Go baby go go

And the fingers trailed Maki's neck, dancing with the tune.

****

Aw we're lookin' in ya

And he slyly winked at Maki.

****

Go baby Go baby…

He moved his hips around, like a snake quietly prepared with a deadly attack.

****

Yea, we're right behind ya

And the shoulder moved like a graceful feline.

****

Go baby Go baby…

And the hand roamed all over Maki's body.

****

Yeah we're lookin at ya

And the head swayed to the music.

****

Go baby Go baby…

He moved forward, closer and closer to Maki, until they can hear each other's breath. Leaning in for a kiss…

But he stopped. Instead, he put his index finger on Maki's mouth, and smiled… 

****

Aw we're right behind ya

And shook his head while miming with Ms Mason's words. He leaned towards Maki's left ear... 

****

Go baby Go baby…

And whispered the words to his ear

****

Yeah we're lookin at ya

Jin and Kiyota could only watch. Without a blink.

-tbc-


	3. The Kainan Bird

Dislcaimer: Check Epilogue

Part 2: Kainan Bird

"Who...who are you suppose to be?"

They finished the dance and now, they were having a drink at the corner of the gym. The mysterious man is still the main attraction of the party. But the man only gave his attention to the handsome Kainan captain. They did make a strange couple, one looking very much like a tough guy was, and the other couldn't be less pretty than any other girl in Japan. Maki, in dark blue, seemed like taking the role of a SWAT team member seriously, standing proudly while looking at the taller man, who returned the gaze, and casually responsed to Maki.

"Orgy, Placebo. Or any of the men out there who's not afraid to show their androgynous side." He explained, while sipping his drink. Slowly...yet, seductively, without taking his eyes off Maki. The blue never leaves the brown.

"And you're not."

The man just shrugged.

"That's...err...brave of you to dress up this way, choosing this as your costume."

"Well...." his black-painted fingernails played with the glass. "This is not my real self."

"I guess…" Maki couldn't find a word to continue. " This is Halloween Ball after all. Everyone can be whatever they want to be tonight."

"Like Kiyota over there…" he gestured towards the long-haired man. "He's not really a vampire you know. He doesn't drink blood and bite people's neck." Maki's attention turned towards the man's neck " hehehe..... " That is the only intelligible words that came out after seeing the long, pale, smooth-looking neck. _Idiot. It's just a neck._

He looked at the neck again, head tilted to the right, to give him a better view. _That is one suckable neck._ Maki blushed at the thought. 

"That's a relief." He answered.

"And Jin, well, he's not a real pirate too." 

"He's suppose to be a pirate? He reminded me of Rukawa when he was injured in IH." He went quiet before continued. "That explains the parrot."

Maki was surprised the man knew Rukawa. "You knew Rukawa? And you know about IH?"

"I watched the IH. He was pretty good. You're there too, and you're great."

Maki blushed again. It's not the first time he heard a compliment, but somehow... a compliment from this man, is something else. He wanted to impress this man, he valued this man's opinions, and when he said it's great, it means... it's great! He was better than Rukawa! He knew it all along, but Rukawa..._he's just good. I'm great! _Maki couldn't help thinking that way. 

The man snorted. Maki turned his attention towards source of his amusement. Jin's parrot managed to find its way into the punch. _oh Lord!_ Even though the basketball team members were the most popular students in school, they were also one of the goofiest and kept finding themselves in some 'uncool' situations. Like this one.

"Curious little bird eh?"

"huh?" Then Maki realised he was refering to Jin's parrot that was wet and sticky with the red liquid. "Oh yeah. He's not the only bird here ya know."

"Really?" The man became interested.

"Yea..."Maki pointed at the Kainan Bird on the spectators' seats. "That! is our mascot. Our good luck charm. Been there for 17 years now. And in that 17 years, we never fail to qualify for the IH."

"oh!"

"We took care of our bird. Polish it till it shines. Lock the gym so nobody will vandalise it or take it away. This bird oversee our training everyday, checking each player to see if we're good enough to be in this gym, lifted our spirit to win and examined our moves. It makes us invincible. This bird stays there, never move out of his place. " Maki explained about his school's pride and luck.

"Interesting...." The blue eyes zoomed towards the spectator's seat, more specifically, to the Kainan Bird. Maki, again, was speechless. It seems every movement this man made just too his breath away. _He has a beautiful side profile._ Long, curly eyelashes, hiding his dark blue eyes, high cheekbone, smooth pale skin, glowing in the array of colours. But his best feature is his lips. Pouty and lucious, it made everyone wondered how does it feel like to kiss him.

They talked for a little more, danced a little bit more and drank a little bit more. That night, was the only night for each other. And the night is no longer young. The time has come. It's the end of the ball. It's about time they announced the best costume for the night. All the attention turned towards the stage, for the first time that night. Even Jin managed to clean his bird and be there in time for the finale.

Maki excused himself and with a heavy heart, walked towards the stage. This is part of his role as the basketball captain, and since they were using the basketball gym, he had to be there to accept the school's appreciation. After all that, came the result of the best-dressed student of the night. The title was given to a student who dressed up as Harry Potter. 

Maki turned to talk to the mysterious man, but he was in for a surprise. 

The man was gone. Like the fox of the night, he quietly got away, without a sound, or a trace.

Suddenly, heard a shout. Kiyota was shouting and pointing at something. He was pointing at the bird. Or what used to be the bird, now an empty space. Somebody took the Kainan Bird! Maki knew. He had this feeling, a hunch, intuition, he knew it was that man. That devil! He cunningly planned all of this. 

Maki quickly ran outside. There, he saw a tall figure running towards the gate. He quickly gave the man a chase. The man has the bird in his left hand and his high-heels boot in his right hand. He was barefooted. He threw the shoes and the bird over the high gate. And with a great jump, he pushed himself on top of the fence and leaped to the other side.

Maki quickened his pace, using the gate instead of the fence and managed to catch him on the other side. _You're not getting away._ With one last stride, he lunged towards the man. Both of them stumbled onto the road and Maki found himself on top of the thief, looking down at the beautiful young man underneath him. _He's so damm gorgeous._ Maki quickly remembered the stolen item and pulled the man up.

"Oh no you're not! You're not getting away so soon." 

The man just smirked. "Without giving you a goodbye present eh?"

Suddenly, the man pulled Maki closer and planted a kiss on his lips. A deep, passionate kiss. Maki was startled at first, but he found himself responding to the kiss. A kiss unlike any other kiss he had before. A taste like any other taste he ever indulged. A lips unlike any other lips he ever experienced. _A cherry lips._ He deepened the kiss, wanting more. _Delicious._

They parted so suddenly when they heard a call and footsteps. Maki found himself swore under his breath. The man meanwhile, just looked at Maki with a glimmer in his eyes.

"I want to continue..." his mouth curved into a lop-sided, sly smile. "I guess there's always the next time." He winked at Maki and started to run. 

Maki can only stare. He was in the oblivion of emotions. 

But he stopped at the corner and looked back at Maki. "This is for you!" he shouted before disappearing into the night.

He threw his right shoe at Maki. The shiny black boot came flying gracefully onto Maki's direction. Maki can only watched as the boot descended closer and closer towards him.

It landed on Maki's forehead, with a thud. Thus, broke the spell. Maki touched his forehead and looked at the black boot on his feet. 

__

The best basketball player in Kanagawa couldn't even catch a shoe?????

"Maki-san!!!" Kiyota shouted.

"huh?" 

"Are you alright Captain?" Jin asked.

__

Am I alright? Am I alright. I had the most amazing kiss of my life, and these two morons had to interrupt me. Am I alright??? I will have a bump on my forehead later. Am I alright???? Hell no.

"I guess so." He answered in a disappointing tone. He picked up the black boot and headed back towards the gym.


	4. The Day After

Part 3: The day after

Monday morning: Kainan High School

It was all over the school the next morning, in fact, it was all over Kanagawa. The Kainan bird had been stolen from the gym during the Halloween Ball. And Maki found himself to be more popular than ever. He was the only person who came so close to the thief. But the thief managed to get away from Maki. _Getting away from the Ace Guard of Kainan High School?_

And some rumours have it he is also partly responsible for the missing bird. But Maki and the rest of the basketball team members ignored the rumours. They also found out the school had decided not to call the police, since they think it's only part of the prank.

"Ok, I don't think it was somebody from our school." Kiyota stated. "Since we know practically anybody that fit that description, and they all were there in the gym last night. So, they have alibi."

"So, he might be a party-crasher?" Jin asked.

"He did spoil the party alright." Kiyota agreed.

"Firstly, we need to find somebody tall. That man is taller than me." Maki said.

"hhmm.... I think the basketball clubs in this region will know anybody tall. They will have the list of tall people." Jin said.

"But they are like... a LOT of basketball clubs in this region! It's like finding a needle in a haystack! Besides, we don't know if the man is a basketball player to begin with!"

"There is high probability he could be a basketball player. He knows Rukawa, he watched our game in the IH, and…" Maki remembered something. "His fingers."

"What's with his fingers?"

"The fingers in his skin is kinda rough. Like the type of fingers that accustomed to years of holding the orange ball. Besides, he fit the type of person that played basketball. " Maki said, playing detective.

"So, do we know anybody who have information about basketball players in this region?" 

The two players grimaced. The do know one person who fit that description perfectly. the All-Knowing certain Ryonan player. They don't want to, but they guessed, they don't have any choice.

"Hikoichi Aida." Both of them answered.

*********

Monday morning: A room in Kanagawa

The morning sun greeted the blue eyes when it opened. It's a beginning of the new school week. But like every other normal teenager, Monday morning blues can be hell. Especially after what he did last night.

__

Last night.

For once in his life, he was thankful for his sister. His nee-chan usually used him as a practise, as part of he training for her occupation. She was a well-known make-up artist. And he had been borrowing her stuff last night. Green, blue eyeshadow, the purple lipstick, the eye pencil, the eye-liner, purple and blue hairy dyes, the black nail-polish, even the fake dragon earring. Heck, practically everything he needed was there.

He yawned. _Time for an extra strong coffee. But shower first._

He took his towel and began to strip out of his pyjama. But his eyes caught a certain new item in his room, standing against his bedroom wall. The Kainan Bird. He smiled at last night's memories. The preparation, the adrenaline rush he felt, the excitement, the challenge. _I have to do it. _

And best of all, Maki. He never looked so handsome, and so inviting like last night. With his brown, thick hair, tan skin, deep brown eyes and the perfectly-built body, and that cute tiny mole underneath his left eyes, he was surely a sight to behold. Funny how he never look at the Kainan captain that way. Last night changed everything. 

Both of them had shown a different side to their personality. He had proven to himself he can took the challenge and went all the way for it. The usually oh-so-serious Kainan captain let his guard down. He danced, talked, laughed and flirted with him endlessly. Oh! There is also a small matter of kissing. _He's a damm good kisser._ He felt a blush creeping into his cheek. But... most importantly, Maki proved he has a vulnerability in him. The way he shyly agreed to dance, the way he talked about things he loved most, the way he was so startled when he first kissed him, and then, responding to the kiss... it was so unlike the dominant Maki he used to in the basketball court. 

He sighed, and looked at the bird again.

__

Sakuragi, you're sooooo gonna get it. He smiled again, for the second time that morning. 

__

Told ya not to challenge me.

******************

Monday afternoon: Ryonan High School

"Hikoichi Aida!! just the man we want to see." The named person stared at the voice, _unbelievable!_ _Kainan!_ There, In front of him stood the famous Kainan trio, the cool Jinn, the obnoxious Kiyato and the famous ace, Maki. 

"We need help." Jin said.

"What... what kind of help." he stammered, still in awe the Kainan trio approached him.

"As you heard, well, there's a thief who took our 'good luck' charm. Our proud Kainan symbol, the Kainan Bird. And those person will have to pay...dearly." Jin said.

"Ah... oh. What do you want to know?"

"Well... could we pretty please check your black book? Please...." Kiyota coaxed the shorter man.

Hikoichi just startled with the request. Can he give the book to the enemy? _No, no way._ But his curious nature won over him. He wants to know who took the legendary symbol too. _It will be a give and take situation._

"Ok, but...." he cut short Kiyota's almost wohoo.

"I have to be there when you guys look at my book. And I want in. I want to investigate who took it too, and what happened and all those stuff till the end."

"But..."

"No but, take it or leave it."

They can't argue anymore. They agreed.

***********

Monday afternoon: Shohoku Locker Room

Sakuragi walked into the changing room, ready to start the training for the day. He had been glad to know that his back injury will not be a problem to him anymore. He had recovered at extremely fast speed, much to everyone's surprise and delight. And this time around, he's more than determine to beat his arch-enemy, his teammate Rukawa Kaede.

"I'll beat that Kitsune one day...." Sakuragi mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, he stopped. Wide-eyed and speechless, his hand slowly but steadily reached for the new object that was hanging on his locker. _The Kainan Bird._ He touched the Kainan Bird as if the most valueable thing in the world. In a way, it is, knowing the whole population of Kainan High School is probably searching for it.

__

He did it. Sakuragi still couldn't believe it. _He actually did it!_ Now, he got to meet him, telling him he was right and Sakuragi has been wrong all along, and also apologize to him, which Sakuragi found to be the hardest thing to do.

__

Sendoh.


	5. Cinderellas of Kanagawa

Part 4: The Cinderellas of Kanagawa.

Monday after-hours: Kainan Basketball Team Room

"Hmm.... tall, blue eyes, pale skin, spikey hair, lanky, with dragon earring, wear make-up and a black boot size 48 European. Jump really high and can run very fast too. Oh! And can speak a perfect English, since he had his conversation in English the whole time." Hikoichi stated the description. They met in Kainan High School after both of the team finished their practise. Hikoichi had to rush to Kainan to see them. 

"And…."Hikoichi continued. "He watched you guys in the IH competition too. So, that makes him a little bit knowledgeable in the game of basketball. He also know the story about Kainan bird."

"But he could be wearing a contact lense, and pour half of the whitening powder on his skin, wore a wig and read up about us Kainan and read the Basketball Weekly Magazine, found out about Rukawa's one-eye days." Jinn said.

"It could be anyone!" Hikoichi agreed.

"Yea, but anybody who's that tall should join the basketball club. Beside, we think he's not more than twenty years old. Whoever it is, he has to be IN your black book." Jin reasoned. 

Maki was still absent-mindedly looking at the black boot. He turned it around, for God knows how many times that day. He silently tapped his fingers on the base of the boot. Suddenly, he heard a hollow sound.

"What is this?" Maki asked himself.

"What is it?" Kiyota asked.

"It seems… hollow." Maki fiddled with the heels of the boot. The base opened, revealing an empty space underneath.

"eek! What is he? James Bond?" Kiyota asked.

"Well, he certainly not Cinderella if you want it as your answer. I guessed this is where he put his small screwdrivers he used to unscrew our bird from the wall." Maki said.

"Well well…he really is determine to take our bird eh?" Jin observed.

"Yea…" Maki agreed. _What kind of person is this?_ Maki took off his training shoes and sock, and started to put the black, leather boot on.

"err… Maki-san, what are you doing?" Kiyota asked.

"I'm trying to…" Maki pushed his feet into the black boot "wear this boot." With one last push, his foot was in the boot. "There." Maki said with a satisfied look.

But not for long. "Ouch!" 

"Why?"

"Just want to be in his shoes. You know, started to think like him. His feet is a little smaller than mine."

The three students looked at the Kainan captain while he's trying to stand up, right feet is in the high-heels boot and the left feet is still in the flat training shoes. Maki found it difficult to stand up with the imbalance between his feet. But he tried to walk. He succeeded in taking a few steps before he caught the chair in the middle of the room to prevent him from stumbling.

"There is no way anybody could run in this boot. He was smart in taking it off before he ran away. Although, I can't imagine anybody who can dance or even stand up and walk properly in this boot. He went all the way to even wear this extremely uncomfortable boots just to get the bird? Doesn't make sense at all." Maki observed. "Where can we find this type of shoes?"

"If you want to find something…"Hikoichi gave the moment of suspense. "You can always find it in Tokyo."

"That doesn't help at all, anybody in Kanagawa can go to Tokyo. It was just a train journey away!" Kiyota argued.

"True. But at least now we have the description of the suspect. Let's start checking the basketball club members." Maki ordered.

"Oh! Let's check their academic record as well, just to see if they can understand English or not, based on their English test result." Hikoichi suggested.

"How???" Jin was afraid at what Hikoichi have in mind.

"Checking their school's computer of course."

"But would it be… against the law?" Maki asked.

"I don't know, I just do it without thinking about the law." He answered.

__

Reckless. 

"That is a good idea! We should do it." Nobody was surprise to find the agreement came from Kiyota.

__

Idiot

"Well…"Jin started to say. "We have to catch the thief as soon as possible so we can beat him up and stuff like that. If this is the faster way, why not?" 

Maki was left without a choice. "Fine. But you have to be responsible for your actions."

"No problem. "Hikoichi said confidently and started to type something in the computer. After ten minutes, he managed to get the clearance to access Shoyo's students file. "Firstly, Shoyo. They had been your rival like…forever! This team has a lot of tall players. Hanagata?" Hikoichi asked, 

"Well..."Maki started. "This man is tall, but not THAT tall. Hanagata with high heels will make him look like a giant. And this man, from my observation is at least 1.9 meter tall with his high heels, so, he's shorter than Hanagata." 

"You have a good observation Maki-sempai." Hikoichi said.

Kiyota whispered. "That's cos he spend so much time with him last night."

"Ooohhh....."Hikoichi understood.

"Hasegawa?" 

"The shape of the eyes are not right." Maki said, looking at Hasegawa's picture in the computer screen. 

"Takano?"

"Too fat. This man is thin and lean and pale."

"Fujima? This guy received an A in his English exam."

Maki took a good look at Fujima's picture.

"Too innocent."

"Too innocent??"

"Well...."Maki didn't know how to explain. "This man, well... he has this cunning look on his face. Like, he's doing this...for fun. Once in a lifetime kinda thing. Happened one night only. Fujima doesn't look like the type of person to do so." 

"Oh!" 

In no time at all, they finished with practically everyone in Shoyo's team, and Maki didn't identify any more suspects. Next team, Hikoichi's team- Ryonan. They didn't need to log into Ryonan's profile since Hikoichi had every single data that they needed to know about Ryonan's team.

"Somehow, I don't believe any of the Ryonan's player will do that kind of thing. We're quite good, discipline players. But since you insist checking the Ryonan players' profiles…."

"Captain Uozumi?" Hikoichi asked.

Maki felt the urge of throwing up in picturing the guy he kissed is…_Uozumi_?

Quickly, "No. It's ALL wrong for him."

"Ah!" Hikoichi flipped through his book. "It's not me, I didn't do it."

"Koshino?"

"Too short. Not him. "

"Fukuda."

Maki glared that the shorter boy. _Is he trying to make me puke or what?_

"Sendoh?"

"Sendoh…." Maki tried to find an explanation why Sendoh is not the one. 

There is none.

"The man has pale skin. Sendoh's quite tan."

"Yeah, but he can apply the whole body make-up lotion all over."

"Blue eyes?"

"Yes, Sendoh-sempai has blue eyes. And he can speak English quite well too. I heard him talk once." Hikoichi provided the information about his senior.

"But not the hair!"

"Ohhh…."Kiyota pipped in. "Maybe he decided to let his hair down for the night. Ha ha! That could be it! Has anybody ever see him without the spike? And blue and purple dye?"

"But Sendoh-sempai is not the type of person who would do such a thing!"

"I know…." Maki looked at Sendoh's picture in the book. He was smiling and looked like an easy-going type of person. He could easily fit into the flirty type of man. _But why is he doing it? This game is getting very dangerous, especially if he messes around with another man's feeling and emotions._

"Spill it Hikoichi. I know you have something in your mind." Kiyota ordered.

Hikoichi was surprised the Kainan student knew about his doubt. "Well…Sendoh-sempai, he's not in school today. He also skipped the training. I heard he got a permission to do so. Something to do about doctor's appointment."

"Oh! He's not?" Maki asked.

"No."

"He probably selling our bird somewhere. He's afraid that we will catch him. Why… that man…" Kiyota waved his fist in the air, while Jin has to duck.

"What about the motives?" Maki asked.

"hhmm…" Kiyota and Jin thought about it. 

"He usually hanging out with Sakuragi." Hikoichi provided the answer. 

"Oh! So maybe he had that stupid monkey influence and he's doing it just because he wanted to be as crazy as Sakuragi?" Kiyota said.

"ah! No!" Sendoh-sempai is smarter than that. He wouldn't do such a thing in the first place!" Hikoichi answered.

"He's right you know." Maki supported him.

Everyone was quiet.

-tbc-


	6. The Shohoku Connection

Part 5: The Shohoku connection.

"Ok, shall we move on to Shohoku?" Hikoichi asked, obviously was not comfortable with the attention given to the Ryonan's ace. 

Everyone agreed.

"Of all the teams involved, Team Shohoku is the type of team that might pull the prank on you guys."

Maki raised his eyebrows. Indeed..._Why?_

"Why?" Jin asked.

"Ohhh....." Hikoichi started to reveal his information. "All I heard are rumours. Mitsui had a fight with Miyagi, hospitalised cos of that. It made him unavailable in our practise match against Shohoku last time. Of course, Sakuragi practically head-butted everyone on his way, managed to get into few fights with Miyagi and Mitsui too. Well, he did have a fight with Akagi too. And surprisingly, Rukawa was also involved, the fight with Mitsui. And....."

"I also heard he beat some third years students on the rooftop just because the men...."Hikoichi gulped. _How can I explain this reason?_ "disturbed his sleep."

Nobody said anything. Reminder: _Do not disturb Rukawa while sleeping._

"Hmm.... and Akagi managed to glue the team together? He must be a better captain than I thought. And here I am, complaining about Kiyota."

"Maki-san!" Kiyota protested.

"Let's see who could fit into our profile." Hikoichi started to direct his connection to Shohoku. "Shohoku High School doesn't keep its student records online, however, we can access its basketball club members' profiles, since Haruko, the assistant manager keeps her files on the server." In five minutes, Hikoichi managed to hack into Haruko's file.

"Miyagi is too short, Akagi is too well-built. So we can skip those two."

"Mitsui. Improved his academic record since he re-joined the basketball club. English marks fluctuate between A and B. He's good."

Maki looked at the three-pointer specialist. Blue hair, dark blue eyes and strong muscle. He was a handsome man, a little on the rugged side. He was also the type who could be a flirt if he wanted to and go all the way to reach his goal. Then, Maki noticed something.

"The man doesn't have a scar. Mitsui does. But I guessed there's nothing a make-up couldn't hide."

"hhm...Sakuragi?" Hikoichi clicked on Sakuragi. In no time at all, Sakuragi's profile appeared. 

"That red-hair monkey! He got B in his English." Then, a more interesting data captured Kiyota's attention. "ha ha ha!!! He only got 20 in his Mathematics exam! Ha ha ha ha! What an idiot!" Kiyota declared.

"And how much did you get? Jin asked Kiyota, raising his eyebrow.

"Twenty-four!" Kiyota answered proudly.

"That is NOT something to be proud of! " argued Jin.

"Hmmm....." Hikoichi thought out loud. "Just for your information, Sakuragi and Rukawa have the highest jump in the whole prefecture, in fact, in the whole country. And both of them can run really fast too. Not up to Miyagi's speed of course, but fast enough."

"NYAHAHAHA!!!!! ORE WA TENSAI!!!!!!"

"YIKES! WAAHH!!!" They were taken by surprise with the sudden twist of event. 

__

WHAT THE HELL??? The four high school students sprawled on the floor, Jin rubbed his heart, Kiyota closed his ears after listening to that shout and Hikoichi and Maki tried to get back on their seats, in front of the computer.

"What the hell is that???" Maki asked.

The computer screen showed a picture of an animated Sakuragi, in the red Shohoku uniform, with his hands on his hips and singing the infamous Ore Wa Tensai song. Then, new animated figures of what could have been Mitsui and Miyagi appeared, giving Sakuragi the back-up vocals, completed with poms poms. Suddenly, an animated figure of Rukawa appeared in front of the trio. He only said "Do'aho" and disappeared again. Sakuragi wanted to chase Rukawa away, but Akagi appeared in the shape of gorilla and gave Sakuragi his patented punch. The whole scene was repeated again, with the whole song.

"Ahhh!!! My eardrums!" Kiyota shouted. 

Jin looked at the screen, wide-eyes and still in the state of shock. All of sudden, he shouted to Hikoichi, who managed to get his place on the seat.

"Shut it down! GET OUT!!"

Hikoichi quickly disconnected. The program stopped running.

"What was that??" Maki asked.

"It's a virus." Jin explained. "Apparently, whoever trying to hack into Shohoku's Basketball Members Profile will get it. They waited about a minute for us to establish the connection. Then, they sent us the Sakuragi's Tensai program, or that virus to us."

Jin took over from Hikoichi, the latter was still in the state of shock. He clicked on the new downloaded virus and checked its properties. 

"Can you get it out?" Maki asked again.

"Well…." Jin shook his head. "This virus is quite persistent. It attached itself to our booting system. We can't delete or destroy it without destroying the whole system. Apparently, somebody in Shohoku is smart enough to write this program to get back at whoever who's trying to check their files. But the good news is, it's only gonna be in our computer for about a month before it expired." 

Jin hesitated. Maki nudged him to continue. "And the bad news?"

"How do we explain to the General when he sees the self-proclaimed Tensai singing his song with a bunch of Shohoku's players whenever he's using the computer? For one month?"

__

Good question, how?

"Ahhh!!!" Hikoichi realised.

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyota shouted, apparently the most traumatise event in his life. 

They were mourning in a quiet room for about five minutes before Hikoichi broke the silence. 

"So, Shohoku members are suspected because they have the nerve to pull the prank over you guys?"

The Kainan members nodded. "From what you told me about them, yea. They have the reputation, and as much as I hate to admit it, they do have the guts to pull something crazy like this. And who in the world that were… cruel enough to write a Sakuragi's Tensai program apart from those bunch?" Maki asked.

__

Good point.

"This is a mess. I will face General Takatoh first thing tomorrow morning, trying to explain to him about this." Maki said again. "In the meantime, do we have any other suspects?"

"Well… there is Oda from Takezano High School. He's almost as tall as Sakuragi. And he had a reason to pull the prank on you because they lost to Kainan in the preliminaries." Hikoichi stated.

Maki remembered Oda. That tall Takezono ace who have pledge to beat Kainan. "He could be the one that fit the description."

Everyone agreed. He has the description and the motive. Sendoh fit the personality of the thief, while Shohoku's members were the only group they could think that has the gut to do something like this. While Oda, none of the players have any data on him. That is why they decided to go to Takezono tomorrow.

"Sendoh and Oda are the top suspects in the list, from the information we got. Somehow... I have the feeling those bunch from Shohoku are involved, but I can't tell you how. Mitsui could be the one that fit the description. He could be tall enough." 

"Ahh!!" Jin remembered something. "We forgot to check on Kogure and Rukawa and other members!

"But anyway…" Maki continued. "I think we have enough suspects in this case. Let's start with Oda, tomorrow." Maki said.

Tuesday morning: Shohoku Locker Room

"Ohayo Kogure-san" wished the petite lady.

"Ohayo Haruko. Everything's ok this morning?"

Haruko's eyes glimmered. "Yep." She smiled the evil smile.

"Haruko… something happened right?"

Haruko grinned. "Somebody hacked into my files last night. He did manage to check on Mitsui and Sakuragi's profile, but that's all. Hmm…it seems Sakuragi got back at them."

"Oh oh…and here I am thinking that we don't have to use that program at all." Kogure understood.

Haruko just nodded happily. 

"Do you know who?" Kogure asked again.

"Yep, I traced the IP address…"

"And…?"

"Let's just say… General Takatoh will have a heart-attack with Sakuragi's song. And Maki will need to find out how in the world the Team Shohoku managed to find its way into the Kainan computer." Haruko grinned.

And at that moment, Kogure ALMOST pity the Kainan captain. 

-tbc-


	7. It's not me It's you

Notes: The excerpts used are from Cherry Lips, Garbage. Song belongs to them. 

Part 6: It's not me It's you.

Tuesday afternoon: Takezono High School.

"Shhh!!! Kiyota, you're too loud!" Jin warned.

"I'm shh-ing the best I can." the other guy exclaimed.

"You two!" Maki hissed.

They were hiding behind the bush, watching Oda and his girlfriend, Yoko, talking on the bench next to Takezono High School.

"They do seem really in love...." Kiyota stressed the word love.

"Wah! Oda! You were great that night!" Yoko exclaimed.

__

Great that night? What night?

"Thank you Yoko." Oda answered with a smile. 

"Ha! It was him! Why that *insert some imaginative words here* thief..." Kiyota waved his fist around, but he was restrained by Jin.

"Last Sunday night was brilliant! They love you! My parents want to see you again." Yoko continued.

"Oh!" Kiyota realised.

__

Alibi. Damm! 

"It's not him." Maki didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed, more like the former.

"What are you doing here???!!!!?????"

They turned around only to come face to face with a group of angry-looking Takezono High female students. The Kainan students can only gulped and stared.

"We...err..." Maki stammered.

"You're from Kainan! Your uniform said you're from Kainan! You came here to spy on us?

"Oh no no...."

"Spy on our Ace?"

"We... no...yes, I mean, we're!"

"But you're here, peeking through the bush! Spying on our ace!"

"Wait!" Maki stepped forward. _This had got to stop._ "Please...listen... Yes, it's true we were checking on Oda, but I can explain…" 

Somehow, they knew some angry females would not listen to what they have to say as they approaching the frightening trio. 

"Guys...I think this is the time to practise your sprint." Maki whispered. The other two scared Kainan students agreed.

"We protect our ace. So... charge!!!!!!"

"Ahhh!!!"

Tuesday afternoon: Ryonan High School.

"Sendoh! Don't you dare running away from me!" Sakuragi warned.

"Why Hana-kun. I'm not running away from anybody." Sendoh replied. He had just finished his light training, and was surprised to see Sakuragi outside the gate, apparently waiting for him.

"No training today?" He asked Sakuragi.

"Light training, foot exercise and all those things this Tensai can do without." Sakuragi replied.

He shoved a plastic bag to Sendoh's direction. Inside the bag, Sendoh found a brown box containing…

Sendoh laughed.

"It's not funny you know! I found it in my locker yesterday. And since you conveniently not here yesterday…" 

Sendoh continued laughing. "Oh Hana-kun. I told you I got a dentist's appointment yesterday. Gotta keep the shining smile at its right place you know!"

"Don't Hana-kun me!"

"Well, let me have this, I will send this to Kainan through the post office after this. In the meantime…"Sendoh smirked. "Do you have anything to say?"

Sakuragi mumbled something. 

"What is it?" Sendoh asked again, enjoying the reaction from the younger boy.

"I'm sorry." Sakuragi said. "You're right. You are the all-knowing Sendoh. I worship you. Satisfied?" Sakuragi gave him the patented Rukawa-glare.

Sendoh laughed again. "Thank you. And stop doing a Rukawa, it spoilt your face." 

Sakuragi gave him another Rukawa-glare.

"So, does that means you can go fishing with me this weekend? Enjoying some peace and quiet for two hours?" Sendoh asked.

"Yea yea…"

"And…" Sendoh continued. "Don't you have to replace Rukawa's cleaning duty in the gym? A bet is a bet you know."

"Don't mention it." 

Sendoh put his arms around Sakuragi in an attempt to cool down the red-blooded red-head. "Come on now… let me buy you a snack." And the two boys walked towards the nearest food store.

******

Wednesday morning: Kainan High School

__

That dream again. 

For four nights and days in a row, Maki had been dreaming about the mysterious man. The search for him had become an obsession. It's not the matter of finding the bird, it's about finding him. Maki sighed, and the case of the mystery man came occupy his mind again.

****

  
You hold a candle in your heart

__

You, knowing it all. You, hold the key to my heart.

****

  
You shine the light on hidden parts

__

You brought out my vulnerability, the part I kept well-hidden for years. You broke the walls. You saw my true self. 

****

  
You make the whole world wanna dance

__

You made me wanna dance. You made me move in sync with you. Move in rhyme with you. Move in time with you. 

****

You bought yourself a second chance

__

A second chance for other people to see you other side. A second chance that you gave to me. For this one chance, you let me showed the other side of me. As you showed the other side of you.

That man basically turned his perfect world upside down. Before all these fiasco, the only thing he knew in life is his studies and basketball. Then, he was thrown in this disarray of events. Ever since he met him, his life seemed to be beyond his control. He was reduced to a love-struck bubbling idiot, cooperated with his Ryonan enemy, broke the Computer Privacy Law, infected by the horrofic Tensai virus, embarrassed himself in front of his coach, spied on a high school student and chased by a bunch of schoolgirls in the matter of three days. Not to mention giving a bad example to the would-be captain and the already-problematic rookie. Only God knows how many unfortunate events will come crashing down his path. 

But at the same time, he rather repeated that one magical night again than change the past. Even if he has to get the next chemistry question wrong. 

"Maki!" A voice was heard. "SHINICHI MAKI!!" 

"huh?"

"Finally! The man decided to grace us with his presence." His chemistry teacher said sarcastically. "Now… can you name the two general hormones classes?

"err… the peptine and the steroid?"

"And how does the human body produced steroid?"

"The brain received a signal from the five sense. And it send an emergency signals to the adrenaline gland. The adrenaline glad released the steroid to help the muscle react fast to the emergency."

The chemistry sensei just nodded. Apparently Maki knew his chemistry well, even though he looked aloof nowadays than serious like always. _At least he answered the question correctly._

As for Maki knew the last information very well. He had been through the experience where his body acts beyond his control. _That mystery man._ But steroid and chemistry is the last thing he thinks about at the moment. The only chemistry he's interest in is between him and the mysterious man.

__

He just drives me crazy.

Wednesday afternoon: Kainan Basketball Gym

"A package for the Kainan captain. Just arrived."

"Thank you." Maki took the package from his teammate. He opened the brown wrapping, and inside, he found a box. He opened the box to reveal....

"The Kainan Bird...."

The basketball team members looked at their captain, their faces were full of pleasant surprise. The bird had been returned to them! _Yes! Our good luck charm is here!_ Words were being exchange. The whole gym was noisy with the latest good news. 

"Captain...can we took the bird and put it at its place?"

Maki gave the bird to his teammate. He checked the wrapper. Whoever took it, posted it yesterday. The third day after it had gone missing. A stamp on the wrapper revealed a Kanagawa prefecture postage. It also revealed the code for the sender's post office. Kanagawa Section 15. The nearest high school in that section is....

__

Sendoh.

-tbc-


	8. Two Men and a Bunch of Basketball Player...

Part 6: Two men and a bunch of basketball players

Thursday afternoon: Kanagawa Memorial Park 

Jin slapped Kiyota's head. "Shhh... stay quiet will ya? You making a lots of noises, we might as well announcing to them we're here!" Jin hissed to his teammate. 

"They looked really serious." Hikoichi observed. They were seated on the grass, behind the bush on the park across the road from the cafe. And in there, two tall young men seated next to the window, ready to start their conversation.

*********

Thursday afternoon: Kanagawa Youth Cafe.

"Thanks for seeing me." Maki started the conversation. 

"No problem Maki-sempai. Anything I can help?"

**********

"Woi! what are you peeking at?" Mitsui startled them with a question. He was standing next to the grinning Miyagi, with a smirk on his face.

Jin could only rub his heart. He was shocked of course, but that didn't stop him from exchanging daggers with his rival three-pointers specialist. 

"Shh....Sendoh and Maki." Hikoichi answered. 

"Ohh.... interesting...."And the two Shohoku students invited themselves in. 

************

Sendoh looked at Maki in anticipation while sipping his coffee. He was wondering why Maki wanted to see him when Hikoichi told him about Maki's intention. Neverthless, he agreed to meet the Kainan captain. He suspected it has something to do with the Kainan's thief. And he also knows better to let Maki direct the conversation if he wants to find out the reason behind all this.

"It's about... the Halloween Ball at Kainan." Maki started.

Sendoh nodded, urging him to continue.

"Were you there?"

*************

"BOO!"

Everyone practically lost their balance and sprawled on the grass.

"Ha ha ha!!! You should see your face!! " Sakuragi laughed. But Sakuragi's laughter was cut short when a bicycle hit him, with a sleeping biker on the loose.

"Kitsune!!!!!"

"Do'aho. You're in my way."

"Shhhh!!!!! " Five angry faces looked back at the two of them. Glancing at each other, Miyagi and Jinn took Rukawa down, and the rest took Sakuragi. 

"Now be quiet!"

"Sendoh… with Maki?" Sakuragi realised the scene in front of him.

Now Rukawa was awake and Sakuragi went quiet instantly.

****

********

Sendoh pondered at the question. 

"It's about the thief isn't it?"

"I need to find him."

"But he has returned the Bird, without a scratch."

"I know...but this is more...personal to me."

*************

"Hikoichi! They you are! Coach Taoka is really mad at you and at Sendoh too for missing today's practise. What do you think you're doing here with a bunch of, of...." Koshino trailed off when he realised there are a group of people who look ready to kill him anytime for calling them a bunch of whatever.

"Sendoh sempai is having a very important meeting." Hikoichi whispered loudly.

"Oh! With who?"

"Maki."

"Maki?" Koshino asked.

"Maki?" Fukuda repeated.

"Yes Maki, can you now be quiet?" Miyagi hissed at his rival point guard. 

Koshino and Fukuda quickly seated themselves on the grass.

********

__

Interesting... Sendoh thought. _Personal?_

"I don't think I understand Maki." 

"I don't understand it myself too. That is the reason I need to find him, so that I will understand." Maki urged him.

"You have a certain feeling about this man." Sendoh finally said what he wanted to say.

Maki was surprise. _Was he that obvious?_

******

"Eh?" The picture of a bunch of basketball players from rival teams in Kanagawa seated closely together on the grass behind the bush startled Hanagata. 

"Hush now. And Hanagata, you're too damm tall. Do you want Sendoh and Maki to see you?" Mitsui hissed.

Fujima looked at them with an amuse expression. "I didn't know the basketball players can be a bunch of gossipers." 

"hmp! Look at them, it had been confirmed." Hanagata said.

"But...I am curious" Hanagata continued. "hehehe..." One could have swore they saw the devil in Hanagata's eyes. 

Fujima shrugged. But he didn't say anything. Then, even the serious multi-tasking Shoyo player stayed. 

*******

"I can read people quite well. Most of the time, I was right. That's what I'm trying to tell Sakuragi all along."

Maki raised his eyebrows, questions splattered across his tan face.

"Really?" 

"Yea, I'm trying to tell him Rukawa is not that bad. Maybe both of them can survive a day without attempted killing of each other. "

Maki snorted, those two will kill each other. Period.

***********

"Popcorn anyone?" Jin offered while munching his popcorns. 

Ten hands reached the popcorn bag at the same time, and when the same ten hands withdrew, the only things left in the bag was some popcorn seeds.

"Eh?" 

__

Not only the basketball players are a bunch of gossipers, they're also a bunch of junk food junkies.

*****

"Seems like an impossible task."

"Well, at least both of them don't try to kill each other that often anymore. Which could serve as a big problem to both our teams. If the Tensai and the Ace decided to at least pass the ball around, well, let's just say… Kainan will need to scrap the title champion."

Maki thought about it. He didn't know whether to kill Sendoh now or later.

"Things I do for my country Maki. They should thank me one day when Japan win the Asian Games Gold medal." Sendoh grinned.

__

Damm he's right. 

Rukawa and Sakuragi…Suddenly, a thought occurred to Maki and Sendoh nearly had to stiffle his laugh in seeing his reaction. "Wait…They're not… couple or anything are they?"

"Oh! No…" Sendoh almost shuddered at the thought. "They're soulmate. They have this sort of… unique hate-understanding relationship, which I envy sometimes." Sendoh added.

**************************

"Achoo!" A sneeze came at the same time from both Rukawa and Sakuragi. They breathed in while glaring at each other.

__

Why must I sneezed at the same time with that Kitsune/Do'aho?

They glared again.

__

Is he following my thought?

Another glare.

"Stop thinking what I'm thinking Do'aho…/Kitsune!!" Both of them ordered each other at the same time.

Everyone could only blink at the sudden burst of temper from the Shohoku duo. 

********

Another thought occurred to Maki. Meeting Sendoh here, even listening to him yapping on about those Shohoku duo, the feeling he had about the mystery man, called it a hunch or whatever, became stronger than before. He knew Sendoh knew something. 

__

Could it be Sendoh himself? He looked at Sendoh. The glimmer in his eyes almost looked the same. The blue eyes looked lighter during the day. _Probably it will be different at night. _The skin, Sendoh's tan skin as opposed to the pale one. _Make-up? _Imagine Sendoh's spikey hair with the flowing style of the mystery man. _Could be. _It's familiar, but not similar. 

"You knew." Maki said quietly.

"Well...." Sendoh wanted to say something, but he couldn't do it here. Not here in this crowded cafe.

"This place is too crowded. Are you free tonight?"

"Yes."

"The basketball court in District 20. 8 o'clock."

Maki just nodded. 

*******

"Ohh...Maki look like he's agree on something." Koshino said. 

"Agree on what?" Sakuragi asked.

"I don't know...I don't have a bionic ears for God's sake!" 

"We've been spotted." Rukawa said quietly.

"He's right! Maki is looking at our direction. eek!" Kiyota squealed.

*********

"Oh Lord!" Maki just rolled his eyes at the gathering across the road. "They might as well announcing to the whole country we're here!"

Sendoh just laughed. It was refreshing to see Maki act this way. Sendoh looked outside the cafe window. There they are, the troublemakers from Shohoku, the ever-curious players from Ryonan and the deadpan serious Maki's teammates from Kainan were all there. Even Fujima and Hanagata, with their we-wouldn't-caught-dead-peeking expression on their faces were there, caught peeking behind the bush. 

Sendoh smiled and waved at them. Maki, meanwhile, gave them the get-the-**toot**-out-of-here glare. 

Like on cue, everyone waved back with the similar he-he-he expression on their faces, except for Rukawa who managed to do it while sleeping. Then, they quickly broke out and scattered all over the place. 

"I see you tonight then."

-tbc-


	9. The Pathetic Love-Struck Couple

Part 8: The Pathetic Love-Strucks 

Thursday Night: Basketball Court, Kanagawa 20th District.

"Thank you for seeing me for the second time today, Sendoh." 

"I will not take much of your time, because I know you have a game against Shohoku tomorrow, and you need rest tonight."

Maki nodded. He observed Sendoh, wanted to find the confirmation that he was the mystery man of the night. The blue eyes did look darker at night. The skin was a little paler too. _Is it him?_

"I guess I need to clear something to you here. Answering your question to me earlier." Sendoh started the conversation.

"I'm not him." Sendoh said in English, both answering and confirming Maki's thought.

__

It's not him. 

Maki looked at Sendoh again.

__

The English accent is different. He's not him. And with that realisation, he basically back to ground zero. Back to the beginning. Starting all over again. _Who?_

"God… I feel like an idiot." Maki realised his situation. 

"But you're not. I am the most obvious suspect, I will look around for me even if I'm in your shoes." Sendoh replied. 

"You will?"

"I am the most obvious choice." Sendoh laughed. "It's true. I mean, not everyone in the world can pull that type of prank. I wish it was me." _But not everyone can bring Maki out of his confidence shelf. And it's not me._

"I still feel like an idiot." Maki muttered.

Sendoh put his arm around Maki, trying to sooth the older guy. "Tell me, I wanna know."

Maki looked at Sendoh, unsure if he can trust this man. But this man is probably the only person who might know the truth, the feeling is stronger than ever. And Sendoh, being Sendoh, is very good at figuring people out. He figured Sakuragi, he done Rukawa, and now, he's about to read Maki.

"That night...it was boring. I'm actually thinking of going outside and dribble some balls. He came, you know, he just came. Everyone is a captive in his world. With his make-up, with his clothes, with his appearance, his seductive moves..."

"Then, came the dance. I never ever in my life let anyone controlled me that way. I never ever in my life felt so helplessly out of control. He drove me crazy. And he still does. Then, he had to take the bird away, and I had to run after him. It's more like... I don't want him to go. I don't want him to disappear. " Maki relieved his experience, still missing that particular sensation. 

"He kissed me when I caught him. It was an electrifying kiss. With everything else about that man, he showed me nothing else matter. There's only us exist in the world. And it was a wonderful feeling. The kiss brought me into another level, something that I haven't felt before." Maki finished his story, relying on Sendoh to understand.

"You're in love." Sendoh said simply.

"What????"

"You are. Look at yourself. Obviously, this man took something more than the bird. He took away your pride, he brought down your defence and.... he stole your heart.

"I..."

Realisation hit Maki. Sendoh had spoken the truth about his feeling, about what he tries to avoid. 

"You're obsessed of finding this man, you have fall into a deep hole of emotion where you just have no control. He took your heart, and you want it back."

"I…"

"Maki. The first step for you to do is to admit it." Sendoh smiled. "So, how does it feel like to be in love?"

"It was… crazy. But you know, the most painful feeling…" Maki continued. "Is not knowing whether the man feel the same way about you or not."

"That is the risk you got to take." Sendoh told him. " You love somebody without even thinking whether they will love you back or not. It's not the love of convenience or anything."

Maki was quiet. The man was right.

"I really do know how you feel." Sendoh told him. He looked longingly at the night sky.

"Who?" Maki asked.

"Somebody… he just captured your heart. By the time you realised it, it's too late. Oh God! Look at us, we're so pathetic. You and me… You, well, the love of your life appeared once, disappeared, and it started less than a week ago." Sendoh laughed.

"As for me…" Sendoh continued, "I meet him almost everyday, we spent lots of times together, been months now. But we just…they twist us around… and, oh well. They made fools out of us. And they're clueless about it."

"Yea… "Maki understood.

Silence fall upon them.

"Maki…" 

"Yea?"

"You will find this man tomorrow. I can assure you."

"Are you…sure?" He was not convinced.

"Trust me. I am that confidence. And I never wrong before."

But Maki was still skeptical.

"Let's just say…if you didn't find him by the game against Shohoku tomorrow ends, I will tell you. But if you do…" Sendoh continued. "You and him will have to go fishing with me and Sakuragi this Sunday."

Maki thought about it. Whatever the consequences are, he still win. And only God knows after a week of whirlwind crazy activities, he needs some peace and quiet. And going fishing should provide the relaxation he needed. And it will probably served as a time-out to get to know him further.

"It's a deal." 

Sendoh smiled. "Good."

"I guess, I better get going. Cannot loose against Shohoku you know."

"Good luck with tomorrow's game. And Maki...."

"Yea?"

"Meet us at Ryonan at 7am. Bring your lunch, you can borrow my fishing rod if you want to. And don't be late."

Maki just snorted. He liked Sendoh, enough for him to look forward for Sunday with him, whatever the consequences tomorrow will bring. With his love, hopefully.

"Sayonara!" and he left.

"What was that all about?" Sakuragi demanded, after watching the conversation from far.

Sendoh just smiled his patented smile. He knew Sakuragi is very curious about his meeting with Maki. Twice in a day.

"He just want to know about the thief."

"Did you tell him?"

"No. Why would I?"

"I don't know. I don't trust you with your smiley face."

"But Hana... you can trust me." Sendoh pouted.

"Yea yea... you proved your worth of Tensai's attention."

"Why thank you, I'm flattered." He continued to smile. 

"So, what does he want? I thought we already returned the bird, case closed. No more questions."

Sendoh just shrugged. Maki had personally confirmed his suspicion about his continuous search for the thief. The look on his face, the sound of his desperation and the way he behave, as try to take this as confidence as possible, but couldn't. Yup, he's in love alright. Now, if he can just find out if the other man feel the same…

"Sakuragi." Sendoh started to be more serious. "He's in love."

"What????" 

Sendoh just nodded. "He's in love with the thief."

"Oh... sh*t."

"Exactly."

"Ohhh...." Sakuragi frowned. "Oh.... my God."

"Uh huh..."

"Ohhh...."

"Can you just stop it with the ooohhhh thingy? It's just drives me crazy."

"Oh!" 

Sendoh just rolled his eyes.

"What should we do?" Sakuragi asked.

"I don't know! Who would expect Maki to fall in love with the thief?"

Sakuragi frowned. "hhm... I didn't know Maki loves that make-up gothic type. What kind of man is that???"

"Hanamichi...."

"he he.. err..sorry. Well, we are in deep trouble."

"Personally, I can't bear that man to suffer anymore. We have to face the consequences of our action. He's really crazy about that man. I mean, he practically broke down, it's like... wanting something you know you cannot get." Sendoh said quietly. 

"What can we do?"

"We have to tell him."

"That's crazy!"

"Hanamichi… look. This man came into the party, with make-up and gothic style and smooth moves. He shocked people, gotten their attention. He made Maki followed his every move, entranced him with his style and confidence. He brought forward Maki's vulnerability, Maki's other side. He's not the same Maki we know in the basketball court anymore, he's not Maki the number One player anymore."

"He's just a man who's in love." 

"This is crazy." Sakuragi repeated his previous statement.

"But there's nothing else we can do."

"I don't want us to get detention or something for pulling a prank like that."

"So?" Sendoh shrugged. " At least all of us will be together in case something like that happen. But no worries, they're not pressing charge or anything."

The fact of being together in the same situation as Sendoh calmed Sakuragi a little bit. "ha ha! You're right. You gonna tell him? Tomorrow?"

"Maybe, we will see what happen. And now, you should get some sleep. You don't want to tire yourself and loose the opportunity to show your skills right?"

"Ha ha! You're right! Everyone has to be ready for this Tensai! ha ha ha!"

"Still..."Sakuragi deep in thought. "The thief is very smart to pull that prank."

"I told you so!" Sendoh said with I-told-you-so look.

"See you tomorrow!" Sakuragi ignored the I-told-you-so look.

"err...Sakuragi?" 

"Yea?" 

Sendoh was contemplating to tell him something. "Never mind. Good luck with the game tomorrow."

"Thanks. Good night!" And Sakuragi left immediately.

"Good night." Sendoh whispered into the darkness.

-tbc-


	10. What's the Name of the Game?

PART 9: WHAT'S THE NAME OF THE GAME

Friday Afternoon: Kainan Basketball Gym

"Kitsune!!! You should pass the ball to the Tensai! Not doing the dunk yourself!" 

"Do'aho."

The audience who witnessed the insults between the two still-hanging-to-the-basket Shohoku players would not believe that a minute earlier, both of them had just made a double dunk, in which both of them jumped and put the same ball into the basket in the second half of the game. And they still hanging on to the basket while continued with their bickerings. Everyone sweatdropped. _They gonna break the basket!_

"SAKURAGI! RUKAWA! GET DOWN IMMEDIATELY!!" roared Akagi. "IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN, I'LL GET UP AND…"

After hearing Akagi's threat, Maki quickly tried to pull Rukawa while Jin is doing the same thing to Sakuragi.

__

There's no way the basket can withstand Akagi's weight…PLUS those two.

Maki sighed. A game with Shohoku was always a very challenging and exhausting one. Not necessary physically and skill-wise, but too many events on court, like the one happened a while ago, just pushing his limits as a player, and as a captain as well. In other words, Kiyota was still having problems with both Sakuragi and Rukawa, his fierce competition in basketball.

__

Thank God I'm not the referee. The referee looked exhausted. _Nobody can stay that sane after a game with Shohoku._ Maki thought about it again._ Now, that explained Sendoh's behaviour._

__

Sendoh. Maki looked up and saw Sendoh smiling, amongst the audience. _Sendoh is wrong. He couldn't possibly be here. What does it have to do anything with Shohoku then?_ After guarding Mitsui pretty much in the first half, he knew it wasn't him. The man was a bit rough in his move, although his shoot was nothing short of a perfection. Sakuragi was too loud, and Rukawa was too quiet. And it was definitely not Miyagi and Akagi.

__

Who?

He searched the audience, trying to find anybody who remotely resemble the mystery man who graced the Kainan gym five days ago. The gym was packed today. Everyone was curious about the homecoming boy, Rukawa, who had done well with the All-Japan Youth Team, and of course, Sakuragi, the better-than-ever self-proclaimed Tensai, who recovered from his back injury ready and roaring to go. Apart from that, it could also serve as an indication of how well the Kanagawa's representatives will do in the Winter IH Championship. Now, if only everybody could ignore the rivalry between Shohoku's dynamic duo…

__

He was also wrong. There is no way Sakuragi and Rukawa could be at least civilised towards each other, what's with their latest outburst on the court. How would Sendoh knew those two will become Japan's top players… is out of anybody's guess.

Akagi managed to get the rebound, and Kainan immediately went into defensive mode. He passed the ball to Rukawa, who suddenly found himself facing Kiyota, not being able to elude as easy as before. Mitsui was well-guarded by Jin, hence, the limited attacking option. He then passed the ball to Sakuragi, who shoot from outside the Kainan zone. The ball went in. Three points for Shohoku. 

"WHAT????!!!" Kiyota exclaimed at the smoothness of Sakuragi's score.

"NYAHAHA!!!" Sakuragi was proud of himself. "One of the skills I got back after the back operation is my shooting skills. I practised it first even while I was in the wheelchair. It's all in this genius's head."

"Shut up doa'ho!"

"Kitsune is just jealous. I'm the greatest!"

Rukawa rolled his eyes. "If you don't shut up, I will ask Sendoh to do the thing he did to you before. In front of everyone."

Sakuragi blushed, but quickly recovered himself. "Kitsune… you won't dare."

"Wanna try me?" Rukawa challenged.

Like a miracle, Sakuragi stayed quiet for the next one minute. A minute of pure bliss before…

"KITSUNE!!" Something was wrong again.

"Trust the two of them to make a mess in Kainan's gym." Jin observed quietly. 

"Ha ha ha! That red-hair monkey is challenging the Fox again. Like always." Kiyota announced proudly. He was feeling the sting from Sakuragi's perfect three-pointer. _Hmpf!_

"hhmm…Why did Sakuragi called Rukawa, Kitsune?" Maki asked, obviously observing the so-called dynamic duo, noticing the nickname Sakuragi gave Rukawa.

Jin shrugged. "Something about the kitsune-like eyes."

Rukawa dribbled the ball, once, twice. Then, with a lightning speed, he charged towards the Kainan zone. Maki faced him, but Rukawa with his speed, made a quick screen-out and did a lay-up. The ball went in.

__

Sly… like a fox.

Rukawa received the ball again. Shohoku quickly counter-attacked. Rukawa dribbled the ball, again, facing Maki. As an experience guard, Maki expected Rukawa to sneaked into the Kainan's zone and score. But Rukawa's face didn't give out any expression. Maki decided to poach the ball here and then. Rukawa quickly made a backward pass to Mitsui, who finished it with a three-pointer.

__

Cunning… like a fox. 

Maki saw Rukawa jumped really high to get the rebound. _He does have the highest jump I ever seen._ He quickly dribbled to Kainan's zone._ And he can run really fast too._ Rukawa scored. _He loves to attack in an instant. After he considered every possibilities, plan everything.. But he hide his plan very well. Just like a fox. _

A realisation hit Maki. _He's sly and cunning... like a fox. Like...that man...._

Maki looked at Rukawa again, this time, really looked at him.

The tall figure… _Like the man of the night_

The long legs…_running away with my pride._

The slender fingers… _playing all over my body._

The white, smooth, marble skin… _delicate to the touch._

The proud blue eyes…_can melt even the coldest heart._

The pouty, lustrous lips…_taste like cherry._

The cool demeanour…_at least that didn't change._

The silky raven hair, fall nicely on his face… _damm disguise._

Maki has the urge to push the bangs out of Rukawa's eyes. _What the heck._ He took a step towards Rukawa, cupped the younger boy's face in his hand, and with his another hand, pushed the bangs out of Rukawa's face. _It's…_

A punch landed on Maki's left cheek. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Maki blushed when Rukawa looked at him from his cold, ice-blue eyes. The Kainan captain was shocked with the unexpected occurrence, and so was everybody in the gym. But he couldn't stand up, still amazed with this young man and his impromptu reply to his earlier action. He knew he was wrong, but he couldn't help it. The referee blew his whistle. 

__

What is going on??

"Foul!" 

"Oi! Senior! Whatever for did you do that to Kitsune??? Grrrr!!!!!" Sakuragi cut the referee short.

"Why Sakuragi, concern about Rukawa?" Miyagi teased.

"Ryota!" Ayako called from the side, waving the paper fan threateningly.

"Aya-chan!" Miyagi blushed.

Sakuragi cringed. _Great! Both Kainan and Shohoku have love-struck guard in their team._ Both Ayako and Rukawa folded their arms while looking at their admirers. Miyagi was still blushing while trying to stammer some intelligent words to Mitsui while Maki was trying to get onto his feet, at the same time didn't take his eyes off at the messy-hair Rukawa, who was still asking the unanswered question beneath the icy exterior.

The referee blew the whistle again. "I said… foul! " and inwardly rolled his eyes. "White number 4. Red number 11. Here, now!" the referee shouted.

"Violence in the court will not be tolerated. Since this is the first time it happened, I let both of you go with a stern warning. Another offence like this will result in dismissal. Understand?" The two best players in Kanagawa nodded slightly. The referee muttered something about the future of Japan basketball with these two in the team. _NOT to mention the red-head._

__

Not only the basketball players are a bunch of gossipers, junk-food junkies, but they all nuts!

They returned their attention back to the game. Maki was still nursing his soon-to-be-purple bruise. Second bruises in five days from the same man, of course, the first being knocked out by his shoe. Rukawa meanwhile, ignored the referee's warning and returned back to his usual position, with Sakuragi trailing behind, tormenting the Shohoku ace with his I'm-better-than-Kitsune attic.

__

How could I be so blind? He watched while Rukawa just ignored Sakuragi's comments.

__

Nobody ever see Rukawa smile.

Nobody ever see Rukawa in make-up.

Nobody ever heard Rukawa speaks smooth English.

Nobody ever see Rukawa so out-of-character.

Nobody ever see that other side of Rukawa.

Apart from me.

"Captain?" Jin nudged him.

"huh? Oh!" Maki smiled. "Ouch! That really hurts." _I'm not dreaming._

"I found him."

__

Rukawa is the thief. The one that stole the Kainan Bird. The one that commanded everyone's attention. The one that took his heart away....

"Oh! Well, Jin, come on now. Let's beat them."

Jin was startled for a while, then, he smiled. For he knew.

-tbc-


	11. How do you do it?

PART 10: HOW DO YOU DO IT?

"I wish I could join the game." 

"Sendoh-sempai?" wide-eyed Hikoichi could only wondered.

"It will be fun to torment both Sakuragi and Rukawa, together with Maki of course. That Shohoku duo just absolutely have no idea what they did to both of us." Sendoh explained.

Hikoichi gave him a confused look. Sendoh just smiled and continued watching the whole incident with amusement in his eyes. Maki got it right. He remembered the conversation in the men's room earlier, during half time when he appeared at the door, obviously wanted to see what had happened between the two arch-enemies in the toilet. And it's about time he arrived during the argument between the two players, or at least during Sakuragi's heated speech.

"Kitsune... there's no way you were there. ha ha! The thief wore make-up, high heels, looked like a girl and flirt endlessly with Kainan captain."

Rukawa just shrugged.

"So...you didn't win the dare."

"Do'aho. I took it."

"But that is so unlike you!"

"That's what makes a perfect disguise."

Sakuragi was just shocked! _Rukawa?? _If the rumours he heard were true, then... he just shook his head. Not believing any of it. _It couldn't be him in those hot pants and make-up and flirt with Maki and smiled and flirt with Maki and smooched his way and FLIRT with MAKI!!!_

"No way!" Sakuragi insisted.

Rukawa only gave him a glare. 

Sakuragi gulped. _That Kitsune is actually Jekyl and Hyde._

"I still don't believe it! You're not him!" 

"You see," Rukawa put his arm around Sendoh's shoulder and pointed at grinning man. "I learned from the best. Do you want me to show you?" 

Sakuragi was quiet.

"Let's start with the eyes." Rukawa explained quietly, while looking at the mirror. "Eyeliner can make your eyes looked bigger. A little eyeshadow here and there."

__

That's how he hides his fox eyes.

"And you slicked your hair to the back" Rukawa pushed his bangs out of his face, but the bangs fall back nicely to its original position. "Hairsprays. Tons of it. Ask Sendoh if you wanna know more." Sendoh grinned at the statement. He sure is proud of his own gravity-defying hair.

Rukawa looked at Sakuragi. "With the help of blue and purple colours, you dyed a couple of strands." he turned his attention back to the mirror.

He touched his lips. Sakuragi suddenly remembered Maki's description. _Cherry lips._

"Purple lipstick, borrowed from nee-chan. With moisturiser of course."

Sendoh laughed while Sakuragi looked at his teammate in horror.

"I heard you looked good in tight leather pants." Sendoh commented, with a smile.

"It was so uncomfortable. Can't run fast in it, having difficulty jumping too. Not to mention, I lost a boot"

"Oh? And I heard you gave it to somebody as a souvenir. He got a bruise because of that."

Rukawa looked at Sendoh. "That's how I lost it."

Sendoh had to laugh, especially after looking at Sakuragi's mortified look and Rukawa's non-chalant attitude…

"But but…"

"The dance Sakuragi? The move? The flirt?" Sendoh took a step towards Sakuragi. 

"Or the kiss?" Sendoh asked quietly. 

"Rukawa-kun here is natural." He provided the answer.

Rukawa just shrugged at the compliment.

"Ha! Hentai! Sendoh…no wonder. I'll…" But Sakuragi's protest was cut short when Sendoh gave him a kiss. A deep kiss. A deep long kiss. And in no time at all, Sakuragi found himself kissing the spikey-hair man back. 

"Does that help you Rukawa? At least he's quiet now. " Sendoh stopped the kissing and turned towards Rukawa while Sakuragi looked startled.

"Yes Sendoh, you saved me from him." He placed his hands on Sendoh's shoulder. "You keep my sanity intact. For this, I thank you." And mockingly, he put Sendoh's hand on his heart.

"Kitsune...watch it..." Sakuragi warned. Sendoh just had to laugh watching the their squabbles.

"Rukawa..." Sendoh turned his attention towards Rukawa.

Rukawa was quiet. Sendoh, taking this as a cue to continue,

"What do you think about Maki."

Rukawa looked at Sendoh like he had grown two heads instead of one. Neverthless, he answered the question.

"I think he's a good player."

"Do you like him?" Sendoh asked him directly.

"Maybe." 

"Do you love him?"

"hn..." He walked out. But Sendoh stopped him mid-way.

"You didn't go into all those troubles just to go and get the bird, do you?"

Rukawa was quiet.

"He loves you too." Sendoh told him. Sendoh saw a hint of happiness and relieve in the Kitsune's eyes, even for a millisecond. _I was right. He feels the same way._

"And he will find out today. " Sendoh warned.

"Today." Rukawa whispered. "Like I care. I just want to beat him."

Sendoh just smiled. It had been confirmed. Before, he knew Rukawa will accept the challenge and took the bird, and now, he also knew Rukawa felt something for Maki. Rukawa will definitely didn't go into all those troubles just because he wants the bird. He also wants something else. _Love. Maki._

"Oh, by the way Sendoh, can you take care of the things I left in the last cubicle? Thank you" Rukawa said before disappearing out of the men's room, dragging the protesting Sakuragi with him.

"Come on Sakuragi, you can continue with Sendoh after we win."

"Kitsune!!"

Sendoh laughed while walking to the last cubicle in the toilet, stopped and smiled at the door. "You guys can come out now."

Three pales faces peered out of the door before they slowly took a step out, looking very guilty at the fact that their eyes/earsdrooping were known by the very same person they checked on. 

"Curious eh?"

The young men nodded.

"Oh well…You might as well know the whole thing." Sendoh started.

"Rukawa Kaede, he is not the type of person who like to be challenge. Especially NOT by a Tensai by the name of Sakuragi Hanamichi, or the do'aho as he was known to him. That's what I tried to tell Hanamichi over and over."

__

Oh yea, it's obvious on the court.

"So, about two weeks ago Sakuragi did just that. Me and that adorable read-head argued about Rukawa, he didn't believe Rukawa is the type that rise to the challenge, like he is. I believe otherwise. After so much arguing, I told Sakuragi to go ahead and challenge Rukawa. He will do it, after some tormenting of course. So, Sakuragi challenged Rukawa to steal the Kainan Bird, right under everyone's nose. At the Halloween Ball."

"So, you know, Rukawa took it. Sakuragi lost the bet against Rukawa, got to take Rukawa's cleaning duty for the next whole month. He also lost the bet with me when I insist Rukawa will successfully get the bird. That's why Sakuragi practically blamed me for everything. Ah! Wish I was in Kanagawa on Monday when the news about it is still hot! " Sendoh ended the mystery of the mysterious man.

"But…we thought it was you. That's why we're here. Search for Sakuragi, there's a chance Sendoh might be there. So we wait for you here to question you, but…" Jin said.

Sendoh smiled at the thought. "Yea... Seems like all the evidence point to me. I admit I was the one that instigated everything. I was also the one that sent back the bird from the post office near my school. Hmm… and I do know I can shake my body and dye my hair, but to a certain extent… I don't think I will be able to kiss Maki. Yea…hmm…nope."

"And that's the one thing I didn't perceive is the fact Rukawa found himself a man while executing his plan. Maki of all people." Sendoh smiled at the thought. 

"Are you guys cleared now?"

"But but…Maki-san! And and…Rukawa??? RUKAWA!! ?" Kiyota finally realised the nature of the situation.

"I think they look good together." Answered Sendoh, smiling.

"This is Rukawa! Like…our enemy! Heeeeelllooooo????"

"All fairs in love and war Kiyota." Sendoh replied. 

"And you! You and Sakuragi…"

Sendoh laughed when he saw the younger boy's reply. "Kiyota dear, maybe you should get hook-up?" Sendoh smiled. "Hikoichi, want to volunteer?"

Hikoichi eyes went wide, and so does Kiyota's. Jin could only laughed. If Sendoh can shut Sakuragi, he definitely will have no problem handling Kiyota too. _And Hikoichi._

"Sempai!" Hikoichi exclaimed.

"Anyway, both of you have a game to finish. Don't want to stress your captain with anything else do you? And Hikoichi…Rukawa is billingual."

"Ahh…"stammered the shorter boy. Now, he has all the requirements needed to complete the profile of the mystery man. _Who would have thought?_

Yea, who would have thought?

Good luck Maki.


	12. The Seduction of the Seducer

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied. Excerpt below is taken from the song Cherry Lips, by Garbage.

PART 11: THE SEDUCTION OF THE SEDUCER. 

Maki came into the court with newfound determination, with strong will and great confidence. It's Maki, the Kainan captain that made everyone more focused on their game. His appearance gave Kainan the much needed boost. And in no time at all, Kainan managed to catch up with Shohoku.

But Rukawa was unstoppable. He treated the game as the IH final, giving everyone his best. The man practically ran amuck, scoring points after points. General Takatoh had decided to put three players just to guard Rukawa alone. Strength was not Rukawa's strongest point. But his cunning ability is more than enough to make up for it. He managed to elude the three of them and scored. 

"You think your tactic can stop me old man?" Rukawa asked the general quietly, after the magnificent score. "Try again in a million years."

General Takatoh broke his fan.

"Time Out! Kainan!" The referee called, with 10 minutes more to spare. Maki took the opportunity to study Rukawa further, from both physical and tactical point of view.

****

You're such a delicate boy

In the hysterical realm

Of an emotional landslide

In Physical terms

The fatigue slowly eating the frail-looking boy. Sweat running all over his body. The silky jet-black hair falls nicely on his eyes. Lips slightly parted allowing more air to get in. _Rukawa._ Behind the determined blue eyes was a calculated mind, thinking on how to reach its objective. _Winning the game. Getting the bird. Falling in love._

"Coach, let me guard Rukawa alone." Maki asked for the permission.

"Are you sure Maki-san?" Kiyota asked, worried that the super rookie is not just any rookie anymore. He was… becoming the number one player. And his relationship, or almost-relationship with Maki-san…"He trained with the All-Japan Youth Team." 

Maki put his hand around Kiyota's shoulder. "Yes, that is right. But this is not a competition. I am the number One player in Kanagawa and I intend to stay that way." Maki reasoned with his younger teammate, confidently. General Takatoh agreed, still mad at Rukawa for making him loose control. 

__

He's a fox. He acts like a fox. Maki played the scene in his mind again and again… since last Sunday. He was obsessed in finding this man that he almost can predict what will be the man's next move. _Dangerous._ Maki smiled. _But he will fall into the trap._

The game started immediately. In not time at all, Kainan attacked. After five minutes, Kainan successfully reversed the score. 75-73 to Kainan. With five minutes remaining, Maki decided to start executing his plan.

"You do know I still have your shoe right?" Maki asked Rukawa while he guarding him.

Rukawa ignored him. 

Maki just smiled. _More to come._

"You have big feet. You do know what they said about people with big feet?" Maki continued.

Rukawa ignored him again.

"Although mine is bigger…" Maki tormented the younger boy.

Rukawa replied with a dunk.

It was Kainan ball, but Miyagi managed to steal the ball from Maki and Shohoku quickly counter-attacked. He passed the ball to Rukawa, who was unguarded for one second. Rukawa quickly eluded Kiyota and jumped. He was making a dunk, but Maki intercepted, blocking the younger man with his body. Rukawa was surprised with the block, so he shot the ball before both of them fell on the floor, Maki ended on top of Rukawa. The ball, however, went in. 

"Foul! White number 4! Basket-count!"

Maki found himself drowning in the mixture of emotion in the younger boy's blue eyes. 

"You know, I kinda like your eyes without the make-up." 

"Shut up." And Rukawa pushed him away to get up. 

Maki grinned at the reaction. _At least he's responding._ And he was standing near Rukawa, in the line-up for the rebound. Rukawa prepared to take the basket-throw. He bounced the ball, once, twice. Aimed.

"Go baby go go… aww..we're right behind ya!" Maki sang in low voice.

Shot. It went in.

Twenty-five seconds to go. Shohoku got the ball and attacked the Kainan's zone. Shohoku was leading with 88-87, but they knew they have to widen the gap in order to emerge as a clear winner. Rukawa was dribbling the ball, trying to find a perfect opportunity to elude. He was facing what seems like to be his worst enemy in the world, apart from Sakuragi, Maki.

"I know what you did." Maki whispered. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rukawa replied.

"Of course you do." Maki grinned. "And I want to continue where we left the other night."

Rukawa was startled. Maki took the opportunity to steal the ball from him and counter-attacked. He quickly got into Shohoku's zone and did a fade-away jump. The ball went in. Now, Kainan was leading 89-88 with ten seconds to go. Miyagi took the ball and they quickly run to Kainan's zone. He passed the ball to Rukawa. Rukawa dribbled once, twice, and ran passed Kiyota. 

But now, not only he was facing Maki, he was also facing Jin and he knew Kiyota and another Kainan player were at his back. Four players surrounded him. He was trapped. He decided to jump, having a lean figure helped him to jump high in the confined space. And the four Kainan players jumped with him, hands high up in the air. But instead of doing a dunk, in the mid-air, he changed his position and did a lay-up instead. 

The final whistle was heard. 

The ball went in.

Everybody turned their attention to the referee. He shook his head. "No point!" From his point of view, Red number 11 was still holding the ball when the time had run out. 

A milliseconds too late for Shohoku. Kainan had won with 89-88. Satisfied with the result, Maki turned his attention towards a certain tall, pale, blue-fox eyes boy who at the moment, looking quite rejected, not to mention pissed off because of the loss. He had some unfinished business he needs to…finish.

"You might win the last time around." He smiled, seductively. Rukawa looked up, as if the captain had lost his mind. 

"But this time, it's my turn." He continued, nearer. 

He took another step forward.

"I want to claim my prize." 

He lunged towards Rukawa and gave the startled younger man a deep, passionate kiss. A surprise look was evident on Rukawa's face, making the younger boy froze. Maki took the opportunity to explore more. He ran his hands through Rukawa's wet jersey, feeling and touching every curve on his body, just the way he remembers it. Then, there's also a case with his lips. _His cherry lips_. The taste of the sweat, the passion, the will. He was with two of things he ever loved. This man, and basketball. And the combination, was just heaven.

Time was standing still. Everyone forgot to do what they supposed to do. Kiyota and Sakuragi forgot to have their usual bickering. Mitsui forgot to feel tired. Akagi forgot to say anything. Jin forgot to stand up. Ayako forgot to write in her book. Miyagi forgot to close his mouth. The spectators forgot to cheer. General Takatoh forgot to fan himself. Even Anzai Sensei forgot his usual ho-ho-ho.

Surprisingly, only Haruko smiled widely. "Rukawa-kun! Way to go!"

Sendoh smiled at Haruko's remark. _Way to go!_ _I know this will happen, but to see so much passion between them…_

"Why don't you look for me?" Maki broke the kiss.

"I…"Rukawa, unsure of himself, of his luck. _Maki is actually here!_ "I thought you want to forget." He replied in English.

__

The accent, the voice…it's him!

"Forget this?" He kissed Rukawa again. "In your dreams."

And he continued his assault on Rukawa. A groan escaped from Rukawa's mouth. Maki started to direct his attention to his salty chin, sucking each centimetres of the skin. Everyone practically sweatdropped. _How do you tell the Kainan captain and Shohoku Ace to get their own room? _Everyone continued to stare._ Especially when they're in the middle of their personal battle?_

Rukawa pushed Maki away when the older man started to bear his shoulder.

"You know, I always wanted to do it on the court." Rukawa leaned and whispered. "In front of everybody."

Maki realised where he was. As much as he wanted to continue, the time is yet to come. He turned to Jin, who managed to get on his feet, after so many tries.

"Jin..can you...ah!" he stopped when Rukawa came from behind and started to slip his hand underneath the Kainan jersey. "take....ohh... captaincy.." he startled when Rukawa started to run his fingers on his hair.

Rukawa diverted his eyes to Jin without his hands leaving Maki. "Take your time, we gonna be busy."

He then gave Maki the smile. _That naughty smile. That lazy smile. That suggestive smile. THAT smile._ Rukawa had that twinkle in his eyes that just drove Maki crazy. Maki just scooped the younger man up and practically ran out of the gym. 

Meanwhile, Jin looked on the verge of going down for the second time that day. Sakuragi and Kiyota quickly came to his rescue, helping him to stand up.

"Ahh... ah! Thank you."

Akagi started to blink. It was a nightmare watching the ever-quiet troublesome yet popular teammate getting on with none other than the Kainan captain. _This is not happening!_

"What the hell was that???"

Jin gulped. _Maki, you are sooooo gonna pay for this._

-tbc-


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue.

The news spreaded like a wildfire throughout the Kanagawa region. By the next day, everybody knew about the hottest couple in town. The best rival, the two top players in the prefecture, the two aces, handsome and beautiful, the contrasting couple, many names, yet, only belonged to each other. Maki Shinichi and Rukawa Kaede.

Surprisingly, it's like any other days for them. Nothing changed, not really. Maki had vow never again to behave like he did on Friday, after he apologized to his teammates of course. He also reminded himself not to kiss Rukawa while they were on the court, or any other public place really. Because it only lead a more passionate and intimate encounter between the two of them. 

And Rukawa, Rukawa is still Rukawa. He cycled to school while sleeping and continued his sleep in the class. Even during the practise, he didn't say anything while his teammates blushed continuously with yesterday's images on their minds. The name-callings and one-liners between and him and Sakuragi were still exist. 

After the game, Sendoh and Sakuragi had decided to end their friendship, and instead exploring a new type of relationship. A deeper type of relationship. Much to everyone's delight, because Sendoh was one of the two people in the world who can handle Sakuragi. Jin, meanwhile, still had weak knees, everytime the image flashed through his mind.

"I'm sorry, I know my behaviour is something I would not do normally, and I can promise you it won't happen again."

"Of course not, you're retiring, and as long as we keep Rukawa away from you in the remaining games, you'll be fine. But me…" he pointed at himself. " I have to bear that, that, embarassment. And do you know how difficult it is to explain that situation to Akagi? And to the General? They didn't ask you, they asked me. And Kiyota and Sakuragi are not helping at all."

"Well, think of it this way, at least you have experience if this situation arise again in the new future." Maki reasoned.

Jin falls down again. _Knees have to be checked._ "hmp!"

"Forgive me still?" 

"No." 

"Ok, ok, I'll do anything you ask. Just name it." Maki had to try the last resort.

"Anything?"

"Ok, almost anything. As long as you don't tell me to keep my hands off Rukawa, then, anything."

"Well…Kiyota is an important member in our team."

__

Kiyota? "Yea, I agree."

"From now on, you'll be responsible for his Math score. Push his marks above 50 points. He's at 24 points currently. I'll forgive you if I don't have to worry about his failing marks. Make my job as the next captain easier."

"That…" Maki didn't know what to say about this new deal.

"Anything remember?" Jin argued.

"Yea. Ok, I will." Maki accepted the deal. "By the way Jin, you'll make one fine captain next year, I'm glad the way you handled the situation. Top quality." 

Jin had to smile. Then he fell. _Shesh, weak knees._

And Kiyota had to refrain himself for giving Rukawa rude names, just because he didn't want to mess with his captain, especially not with the love-struck Kainan captain. The referee of the game swore he could never referee any Shohoku games anymore. Meanwhile, Hikoichi closed the case, another successful investigation by the future great reporter. The Shohoku virus was still in Kainan's computer. All these happened, under the watchful eye of the Kainan Bird. 

They met in Ryonan on Sunday morning. Sendoh, with his fishing rods and baits, while Sakuragi brought his extra Mathematics exercise for him to do. Maki brought his car, picked Rukawa who was still sleeping and drove out of Kanagawa into a small peaceful village where time seems to stand still. They took their spot underneath the tree where Rukawa started to read his History book and Sakuragi concentrated in doing his Mathematics. For once, the duo were actually quiet, concentrating on the very demanding mental task. Maki and Sendoh on the other hand, set up their fishing equipment and just enjoying the quiet moment the scenery has to offer.

Time passed. Lunchtime approached. Sakuragi decided to take out the lunchbox from the car, leaving the trio for a while. For a moment, they enjoyed a complete silence without the disgruntled Sakuragi at the back, wondering on why a Tensai like him should solve a pathetic integration exercise like this. Although Rukawa had become particularly quiet…

Maki sighed. Rukawa had falling asleep...again. _No surprise there._ This prompted Sendoh to turn his attention to the sleeping Shohoku Ace. Rukawa was curled up on the mat underneath the shady tree, with his notes sprawled in front of him and his coat half-covered his slender form. The boy was enjoying his favourite pastime, blissfully unaware that there are two pairs of eyes watching him. 

"That is one beautiful man you got there." Sendoh commented.

"Yea, who would have thought only last week he came as a devil, blown everyone away and took the Kainan pride and now, he looked so much like an angel." Maki relieved his memories. Maki started caressing Rukawa's silky raven-hair, while enjoying the younger boy's effeminate beauty. _He's mine!_ Maki slowly placed a kiss on Rukawa's temple, just to make sure this time, it's for real.

Drowsy blue eyes opened threateningly. "Whoever disturbs my sleep…"

"Shut up." Maki cut short Rukawa's threat and gave him a deep passionate kiss. 

Sendoh had decided to let those two to enjoy their private moment together and walked towards the car, to check on Sakuragi. But he heard a squeal coming from the direction of the car. Sendoh quickened his pace, wanted to see what happen to his Hana-kun. 

He found Sakuragi with an annoying shocking look on his face. He was clipping a piece of black clothing while his other hand was holding his bag, which was currently open. Sendoh had to laugh when he saw the whole scene, making Sakuragi more annoyed at his boyfriend's response.

"Sendoh…" he glared at the spikey-haired man.

Sendoh couldn't stop laughing.

"Sendoh! This is not funny!" Sakuragi fumed.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." He tried to stiffle his laugh. "I told you not to challenge him again. He WILL get Maki's underwear for you."

"That Kitsune is going to pay for this. Ggrrr…"

"Still...I have to admit Maki has a good taste. Hhmm… Armani, and of course, Rukawa."

"Good taste? What did he see in that Kitsune anyway?"

"The same thing I see in you." Sendoh gave Sakuragi a kiss. End of discussion.

-theend-

Afternotes: This fic was written before the Kainan-Shohoku game was being shown on AXN. I read Akira14's challenge, and just totally blown away with the lyrics, but I reckon there's no way I will write it cos I know I'm not good in the seduction-type fic. 

So anyway…when muse bites, it bites hard. All afternoon I was spending my time thinking of the outline. I pretty much knew I wanted to use Rukawa, with… don't want him pairing up with Sendoh cos she asked for strange pairing possibly. And at that moment, I found Maki quite cute, but his leadership quality just too scary for me. So I figure, let's write Maki as this love-struck guy, to my own liking, he he… As the Kainan-Shohoku game progresses, I learned more about Maki's character and try to compliment with what I wrote.

So, strange pairings, MakiRu. Besides, I just finished re-reading manga #25, where those Sannoh guys were checking on Rukawa in the video tape and they said he is the number 2 player in Kanagawa after Maki, based on their average points. And I was like…hmmm… let's get the #1 and #2 together, how's that? Hence, the fic. Sendoh's the mastermind, together with Sakuragi (I think Rukawa and Sakuragi exist together, can't write one without leaving the other) in different roles. So I guess, let's get those two together too. Took about 2 hours to outline everything in me head and days to write and re-write and check and re-check and add more words, delete crappy descriptions, add, delete, re-check and re-write……. Phew! 

Hentai notes: **whisper** the four of them should do an orgy. ******Run**

Thanx for R&R everyone!

Ciao!


End file.
